


Oseram Fireworks

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Aloy wants to see some fireworks, so Erend sets about to make it happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot based on a head canon prompt I received on tumblr. Enjoy ^^

“Wait, hold up, you’ve _never_ seen fireworks before?”  Erend asked incredulously.    

Aloy shook her head and gave him that ‘ _I was an outcast all my life, remember_?’ look.  “How do they work?” she asked, full of curiosity.  

“I actually don’t know the specifics,” the Oseram admitted reluctantly, “ _but_ , I do know they’re filled with explosive powders and chemicals that create different colours when they go off.”  

“So… they explode in the air?”  

Erend chuckled at her infinite inquisitiveness.  “Mmm, and they send a shower of bright sparks down.  There’s a pretty large boom in there as well.  It’s an Oseram tradition to set them off on holidays, or whenever someone gets a little too drunk and wants to play with fire.  Too bad they’re pretty hard to get a hold of, especially outside the Claim.”  

Aloy snorted, “I’m pretty sure the Nora would shun something like that.  It sounds too much like taboo magic.”  The acerbity in her tone was noticeable.  “ _I’d_ like to see them though, some day,” she admitted.

An idea was beginning to take shape in Erend’s mind.   “I’m sure you’ll get the chance.”

It took the better part of a week for the Captain of the Vanguard to chase down what he was looking for and he had to call in a few favours.  Once he had everything arranged, he went to find Aloy.

“Aloy!” he called, catching up to her near the Hunter’s Lodge.  She turned, surprised at seeing him, especially when she knew he was supposed to be working.  “Are you free tonight?”  Erend asked, somewhat out of breath.

“I’ve got nothing planned.”

At this Erend grinned, “Good.  Meet me at dusk by the Spire.”

“Why?  What are we doing?”

“Can’t tell you that, it’d ruin the surprise.”  Erend wore a mischievous grin as Aloy frowned up at him.

“I’m not exactly a fan of surprises, Erend.”

The Oseram shrugged apologetically as he began backing away.  “Trust me, you’re gunna like this one.  Now, I gotta get back to work.”  Aloy looked like she wanted to pester him with more questions, but he interrupted her thoughts, “Don’t stand me up, okay?”  

The rest of the day, Aloy spent trying to guess what Erend had planned.  Each guess was more elaborate than the first, and she discarded them all, feeling frustrated.  As the sun began to set, Aloy set out to the Spire and by the time she arrived, she was bursting with impatience and almost ready to attack Erend with questions.

“Aloy, you made it,” the Oseram greeted her with a wide smile.  There was a blanket spread out on the ground nearby.  He gestured to it and asked Aloy to have a seat, so the surprise could begin.

As she settled herself down on the blanket she looked out over the valley and noticed two men in the distance.  She could barely make them out in the twilight, but she had a feeling they were Vanguardsmen.  Questions rose to her lips, but Erend shushed her as he signaled to the two men and proceeded to join her on the ground.  Her questions were forgotten as she heard the sudden hiss of the first rocket shooting into the star speckled sky.

Aloy gasped in delighted surprise as a shower of golden sparks fanned across the inky night.  Her mouth hung open as she drunk the sight in.  “Erend, is this…?”

“Well, you did say you wanted to see fireworks, so…” he trailed off at the bright excited smile she directed his way.

Rocket after rocket left the ground, lighting the sky in blues and yellows and reds.  Aloy watched with undivided interest.  Each soft gasp that escaped her lips made Erend’s heart swell.  He spent more time watching her than the colourful display going on above them.  Her reaction made all the trouble he went through to arrange the evening worth it, just for the way it made her eyes light up.

Halfway through, a thought occurred to Aloy.  She turned toward her companion, “Erend, didn’t you say fireworks were hard to come by?  This must’ve been an awful lot of trouble to put together.”  
  
“Nah, it was nothing.  I just had to call in a few favours, is all,” he shrugged, “I just wanted to do something special for you… and to be completely honest, it kinda gave me a good excuse to steal a few more minutes of your time,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Erend, you don’t have to think of it that way,” she said, with a shake of her head, “I _like_ spending time with you.”  As if to prove her point, she moved closer to him.  He took the hint and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her.  She smiled to herself and leaned against him.

When the fireworks were finally spent, Aloy stared ahead looking rather disappointed.  Erend noticed.  “What’s the matter?  That finale wasn’t exciting enough for you?”

Aloy shook her head, “No, it was _amazing_.  I just wish the night didn’t have to end,” she sighed.

Erend laughed, “Just cuz we’re out of fireworks doesn’t mean the night _has_ to be over.”  He bumped against her shoulder, teasingly.

“Oh?  What did you have in mind?” she asked, with a playful arch of her eyebrow.

“Well…” Erend murmured, leaning in slowly, “I can think of a _few_ things.”  He paused, gauging her reaction.  He felt drunk on her scent and the way she looked under the soft light of the moon.

A small smirk spread across her lips as she leaned forward as well, stopping just shy of brushing his nose with hers.  Her face flushed and her arm felt warm where she was leaning against him.  The last traces of the excitement from the fireworks was still flowing through her and she felt rather emboldened.  

“Okay big shot, show me,” she teased.  Suddenly Erend’s lips were on hers and his hands tangled in her hair.  She smiled against his mouth as she kissed him back, hungry for more, and decided she couldn’t have asked for a better surprise.


End file.
